Idol's in my Class
by Clour
Summary: IA,Miku,Rin,Gumi,Meiko, and Luka a normal highschool students that's often seen being bullied by a gang. One day a popular band is transfering to her school. what if the band take a sudden interest after founding their little secret. Yuuma/IA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Idols in my class

 **Normal POV:**  
"Ngh.. my head is killing me. And we're covered in mud..." IA whines. "we're all covered in mud too." Miku tried to cheer her friend." Yeah IA we can clean ourselves later"Rin helped her . "Yeah, I'm not upset about it. It's just my school bag is ruined. I guess I need to patch it up later." IA laughed dryly while she tried to clean the mud of her face. Itano Akazawa(IA) is a normal highschool student (17). She is often seen with her friends being bullied by her classmates. Her friends are: Hatsune Miku, normal highschool student(17), IA's closest friend .is always being bullied by the other student. Rin Enimaga, normal highschool student. She met IA at Highschool. She's the one who often played a prank on her friends. Megpoid Gumi, normal highschool student. She's been friends with IA since middle school. Megurine Luka. Normal highschool student. She met IA and the others through Miku. They became friends since the day she's been saved by IA from one of the bullies. Meiko. Normal highschool student. A transfer from Nagoya. She became the victims of the bullies because she thinks bullying a person means you're a coward. And that's how they became friends.

"Hey! The losers are here all in one place."

A Girl with brown hair and brown eyes Named Yumeno suddenly yelled. Making Them suddenly looked up side, surprised." Oh no... " Meiko stated quetly."They're trashing about us. They need punishments. This will be fun don't you think? " " What? We're not trashing about yo-" Yumeno then pulls IA and Miku from their hairs roughly."Hey...who said you could speak back,hm?" " Let Miku go ... Ngh...bastard...!" "Know your place bitch!" She then throws them to the wall across like a rag doll. "Argh! Stop it!" They were stomped and kicked by the other students who sneered and laughed maliciously ." look at you! What a low life!" one of the students yelled. Then Yumeno grabs Gumi's goggles, and stomp them with her feet. She also throws Gumi to the ground and kicked her. Her friends already works on Luka and Meiko. "Why?!,why did -" "Low lifes keep their mouth shut. And that includes to you pink hair freak!" They tied them to a tree and was poked with a stick. They're thrown food, water, dirt. As for Rin they throw their food and trash at her. "Cut this out Yumeno! What did we ever do to the school to receive this from everyone?" Gumi stand with a pained face, facing the devil."Oh? The trash is angry. Everyone, take their bags, and books. Do whatever you want with it." Yumeno ordered them. Their book bags were thrown and stomped at. Their books were torn to pieces. Then they throw them away to the river. "You better watch your mouths bitches" Yumeno stated evily. " You're just lowlifes! You're not suposed to be in this school! You maggots are ruining this highschool! I bet no one would want to ever date you! Right guys?!" "YEAH!" "You're ugly. You're body is not even appealing. Realize that already low lifes. Guys,  
let's go" Yumeno's gang ( that is half of the school) mocked them and whispering cruel thing loudly so they could hear them before leaving them on the school's back yard.

"Hiks...hiks..." Rin cried silently before being hugged by a bruised Gumi."What did we even do...*sob* we didn't even do anything...*sob*" IA pushed away the pain she felt and slowly crawling to Miku who's sobbing. She can't walk properly. Her ankle is probably twisted." Why our book and bags... " Luka said while a single tear fell from her face. "This is too cruel..." Miku cried silently."For now let's go to my apartment since it's the nearest... let's stand strong shall we? We can deal the books and bags later" Meiko tried to cheer them. They nodded with a new fire burning in their eyes." Let's stay Strong!" Gumi yelled with determination to the evening sky. " Yeah!"

 **-At Meiko's Apartment-**  
"Oow... "  
" Hold it for a moment Luka "  
"Yeah..."  
" This'll probably sting a little"

"IITAAAIIIIII!" Meiko! It's not a little, It's a lot!" Luka screamed at her friend, irritated." Gezz, I'm sorry..."

"Hey guys, Let's play the music shall we?" IA asked her friends.

"Sure. That's how we usually release our stress right?"

"Lucky we borrowed our instrumentd and Yumeno didn't scratch them." Rin sighed in relief that her, Gumi and IA's guitars are allright.

"OH! My baby is still alright!" IA hugged her double necked guitar tightly.

" Mine have no scratch on it" Gumi checked her bass guitar.

" What are we gonna sing? And who's gonna sing?" Miku ask while she played her fingers on the keyboard." You're always been our lead sing Miku, how about worlds mine? I know you're godly amazing in playing the keyboard but you had the most beautiful voce in here. Anyway you could play it while singing." Meiko the DJ told her friend while she controlled the volumes for the speakers. " Okay. World is Mine it is" Miku start to sing while her fingers played the keyboard. She already memorized the notes in her head.

 _Sekaai de ichiban ohime-sama_

 _Sou iu atsukai kokoroete_

 _Yo ne_

 _Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni…._

-after singing-

"Hah that was a lot" Luka start to wipe her forehead. "Yep" Rin answered back while leaning her back on the wall. "Well thanks Meiko. I'll be on my way then. Ja-nee" the girls start leaving one by one." Be care full " Meiko sent her friend to the front of her apartment." Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Idol's in my Class

 **IA's POV**

"IA! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" " OKAY! I just need to find my guitar pick!" I yelled back at the girls downstairs. Suddenly Miku yells " YOUR GUITAR PICK IS ON THE TABLE MORON!" I stop for a minute. I feel a vein popped on my forehead. " You guys... WHY THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER! I grab my school bag that's so heavy and full of stiches and my double necked guitar and dashed out of my room meeting the girls downstairs (Also the guitar pick). Then we immediately sprinted to school together. It's already been a month since the day Yumeno humiliated us. And since that day we've been bullied almost everyday. And today is no exception.

'DING DONG' "Ugh we made it hah just hah in time hah" Gumi said while panting. "It's not my hah fault." "Yea ,yea we understand you" Rin said back to me recovering quickly. "By the way, let's go to class before sensei punished us," Miku quickly ran to the class with the other student's after switching her shoes. We quickly switched our shoes and catching up with Miku at class. Then we sit down quietly at our seats. I sat at the last row next to the window. Yea it's cliché. Miku sat next to the empty table next to me. Then Rin sat on front of me. Luka , Meiko and Gumi are in different classes.

Our first class is with Mrs Riku . Our Math teacher. And she is really scary and grumpy. And strangely today she's really happy for some reasons. "Students! Today we're having some transfer students. So behave." Then she left for a while. Aaand the popular girls starts to gossips. I hate it so much. Because the class became so noisy. If I could play my guitar right now, that'll be awesome. "Hey, I heard that Vocaloid is the one's transferring here." "EH! Really!? I need to put some Makeup on then!" I heard some girls talk. What's Vocaloid anyway? Well I'm not interested. Suddenly the door was slammed open. Mrs Riku came and then three boys come following. And the girls in my class( except for Miku,Rin and me ) starts squealing. What's with them!?. "Silence! Everyone this is the transfer students. Please Introduce yourselves." The first boy who had blue hair and blue eyes with a scarf introduced himself." I'm Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you" The girls squeal. The next one with yellow hair and blue eyes with a small ponytail in the back,"Nice to meet you. I'm Len" Girls squealing even louder. The last one with redish pink hair and yellow-blue? Eyes, " Nice to meet you I'm Yuuma Tsubaki. Please take care of me ladies" while twinking. The whole school shake with the girls screaming and squealling ."SILENCE!" Mrs Riku barked.

"Now Tsubaki-san please sat between Akazawa-san and Hatsune san, Shion-san please sat beside Hatsune-san, while Len-san sat on front of Tsubaki-san." " Ehh, why does sensei seated them with the megane-losers? It's not fair." **( Yeah in here, Miku, IA, Rin and Luka wear glasses. As for Gumi and Meiko they're just normal.)** Some girls started to whine. Argh! It's not like I want to. Even I don't know them. It irritates me. My new Neighbor just smiled dumbly. And there is this sparkling aura around him. I hate it .

 **Miku's POV**

What the hell is with this group of boys? And their fan girls? I didn't want to sit beside Kaito or Yumma. And to make things worse the fan girls glared at me. It's really annoying. To make things more worse, Kaito, Len and Yuuma are releasing this sparkly, pinky and shiny? Aura thingy that I don't really like.

And I'm SUROUNDED by them. And I think IA is on the verge to punch somebody to death. Anyway, Rin there just stare at the window. Ignoring all the glare she got from the fans. I don't get it. Why're they so popular? Geez it's annoying. Vocaloid? Is that what're they called? Hmmm strange name. I need to sing later to release my stress. Kocchimuite Baby sounds good. I'll talk to the girls later.

 **Yuuma's POV:**

I just smiled around. When I turn my head to the left, preparing to see another girl squealing at me, instead I was met with an clearly annoyed look on her face with an depresing aura. Then she began to speak,"Hey, can you please make these girls shut up?By the way, why are they're squealing at you. It's annoying". I just blinked. Did this girl really don't know me or vocaloid? Suddenly the teacher barked. "Prepare you're books please. Open page 145." Then the classroom fell silent and sounds of book being opened really quickly was heard. Well, I could think of this strange girl later.

 ** _-Lunch Break-_**

Ding dong. And lunch came quickly. I was just about to stand and ask that IA girl, i guess that's her name, to give me a tour of the school before I was swarmed by the girls asking if I want a tour." Ladies, ladies please hold on for a minute." When I turn to my left, IA was already gone. I tried to search for her in the crowds. And I have no luck. I guessed that she and her Blue and Yellow haired friend didn't really know me or vocaloid because she didn't really seem to be affected by my charms. " Okay Ladies, tour me around" "Kyaaaa! Yes Yuuma-sama"

 **Luka's POV:**

"Ah! Miku! IA! Rin! We need to talk!" I called those three. I want to play the Drum after school later. Luckily I borrowed my drumsticks. I hope they all agree. " Heyyy wassup?" Rin starts to walk here groggily. All of them were." H-hey, are you okay guys?" Gumi ask them worriedly. "NO" They all say chorushed."What happen to you guys? Are you bullied again?" I start to feel worried. What if they're sick? "No, we just met the transfer student. Apparently they're so popular , I think they're a popular band in Japan called Vocaloid that make the girls in the class squeal at every second, that the girls in our class sent us glares. Why'd they sent glares to us? Well they're seated next to us. Hey… let's go to the music room after school kay? I need to rock my guitar quickly." IA answered for them. I pity them. And myself because In mine ,Gumi and Meiko's class too had three transfer student that's so popular and annoying. Apparently they're called Kiyoteru ,Piko, and Gackupo , they're on this popular band called Vocaloid too ( I accidentlly heard some girls gossiping ) Oh we're in the same conditions with IA, Miku and Rin. They're seated close to us. We got a lot of glares.

"Okay, I need to bang my drum to."

"Yeah. Because of they're presence my stress have doubled. Let's sing Kocchimuite Baby." Miku ask.

" Agree" We all agreed.

" Nee, Miku, what did you borrow for lunch?"

"I borowed some onigiris, Some eggrolls and a sausage. What did you borrow yourself, IA?"

" Hmm i just borrowed some sandwich."

" Nee Gumi, Do you know Vocaloid?" Rin ask with a tint of curiosity in her voice. "Hmm as well as I know, They've been to 3/4 of japan. And that's why they're so popular. And they're probably stayed here in Tokyo for a little longer 're newest album is 'Shoot on Tokyo'. That's all I know. I'm not a fan of I'm not their haters. Are you guys the same?"

" This is the first time I ever heard of it. I guess... Yeah I'm the same. Although I disliked them a little in school.'" IA said finally deciding."Me too" Miku and Rin said chorused."Maybe, Me too" I agreed. Then everybody's gaze turn to Meiko "Okay then" She sighed.

 _ **-At class- IA Miku Rin –**_

 **Rin's POV**

Hnnn. B.O.R.I.N.G. This English lesson is boring. Suddenly I fell a shake on my shoulder. I turn around to see Len looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "what do you want?" I whispered. "Can you please pass me your note? I missed the last paragraph." He ask with puppy eyes that I seriously cannot resist."O-okay". I passed the note. Then he mouthed me an 'Arigato' And I swear I hear IA giggling behind me.

 _(Hilarious)_ \- Inside IA's head-

 **Yuuma's POV**

 _A giggle?_

I thought I hear a giggle. It cannot be Kaito because it's a girly giggle. I turn my head to the left. And I was left shocked. I saw that ever so quiet IA giggling like a little girl. Her cheeks are flushed. And her voice is- wait what am I thinking ?! I need to focus on the lesson.

 ** _-After school-_**

 **IA's POV**

Miku, Rin, and I are waiting at the music room for Luka, Meiko, and Gumi. Luckily, Yumeno decided to pass on the bullying today, something about leaving a good first impression for Vocaloid and the music club is only held at Wednesday and Friday. And today is Monday. Slam! "Sorry we're late! I need to find my my bento box and it's actually already on my bag. I mistake it to be my pencil case." Gumi explained her lateness. "Don't worry, Anyway let start banging the instrument shall we?" Miku start to plug the speaker on the keyboard and mic. IA,Rin, and Gumi start opening their guitar bags and plugging their guitar to the speaker."Are the school already empty?" "Yep IA" Gumi answered "Kocchimuite Baby right?" Meiko ask while playing on her virtual reality DJ on her smartphone before plugging her smartphone to the speaker. "Ready"

 **(Miku, IA, Rin and Luka took of their glasses)**

Yuuma and the boys(Len,Kaito,Kiyoteru and their friends) just about to open the music room door before he heard someone is inside. Instead of opening the door they peeked through the windows. They saw some strangely familiar girls with Meiko and Gumi, holding some instruments. "Well let's see what can they do with those instrument" Yuuma said signaling the others to just see what the girls are gonna do.

1..2...123 Yeah!

Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan  
Ienai you na koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto toka yada...donna koto?

Otoko tte baka bakka ne  
Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho  
Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?

Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa ne?

Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki dekiteru?  
Aa! Kimi tte donkan

 **Nee**

 **Chanto kocchi muite baby**  
No nante iwasenai wa  
Honki moodo nan dakara  
Omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Kyou koso shoubu nan desu!

Ah _! Come on baby_! Ahh!

 **('Wow her voice is really beautiful.' Kaito thought."Wow they're surprisingly good. Especially that white haired girl over there." Yuuma said in awe)**

ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shou ga nai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe...tte chotto matte!?

Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho  
Konna kimochi ni sasete oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinin totte?

 **Nee**

 **Chotto kocchi muite baby**  
No nante iwasenai wa  
Sono ki ni saserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Dere dere shinai de yo

Kotoba ja tsutawanai  
Ookina ooki na haato maaku  
Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nani mo kangaeranai  
Uu kimi tte yatsu wa

Nee

Motto kocchi muite baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
Omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo ii kara  
Etto ima no wa nashi nashi  
Nani yo mou monku anno

 **Yuuma's POV:**

" _Hey, that was really awesome IA, you covered me up perfectly."_

'IA?! THAT quite and awkward IA?!'I was shocked to see IA can use the double necked guitar.

" _Thanks Rin, I'm just trying to use both of the necks."_

"That's Rin!?" Len whispered loudly.

'using both of the necks?! And she's covered that Rin perfectly?! Is she crazy?!' I thought. Even Gackupo or Len cannot do that.

" _Luka, I think you're to fast on the ending" "Sorry Miku, hehe I'm just to excited. your singing is still good though"_

" _I still really can't get used to this VR DJ., Miku you need to higher up the volume on the keyboard next time al though you're perfect on the beat "_

" _Thanks Meiko. Yourself is good enough"_

" _Gumi, how do you do that on the acoustic guitar? It's awesome"_

" _thanks IA,I practiced it in my house."_

" _Hey tomorrow want to dance or music again?"_

" _Let's dance! We haven't done that since last Friday."_

" _Okay, dance it is."_

"Boys, let's hide I think they're going out" I told them and we immediately hide in the bushes. "I'm surprise that they can played it perfectly. I still can't believe that IA, Miku, Rin , and Luka can played it." I said surprised by their little concert. "Yeah I almost think that they're from a band" Gackupo confesed his thought. "Well I'm most surprised at that IA girl at our class, the white haired one. The one next to you Yumma. She can use both of the necks perfectly. Gezz even I'm not that good." Len said clearly surprised. " But what I really think most surprising is that they're talents was unknown by the school and from what I heard they're really disliked by the student." Kaito sighed. " Well, let's go back. We're gonna spy on them tomorrow too." I said standing up." Let's go boys"

 **Bold: Everyone singing**

 _ **Italic: Miku and IA**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid is not mine.**

 **Yuuma's POV:  
** Well today's such a surprising day. I don't think some people still didn't know about Vocaloid. Didn't think that those six can do that and make a song by themselves . Especially IA with those beautiful aquamarine eyes. It really changed her looks without that nerdy glasses. And I found myself daydreaming. What had happened to me?. Why does IA's face keep popping in my mind. "This is really strange.." I put my hand over my face to hide my blushing face. Even I don't know why I'm blushing... I decided to ignore it and plop my self to my bed .I grab my smart phone and start to type before I see Kiyoteru's text:

 _Kiyoteru: Hey I just got to tell you guys that wants us to get as many people as possible to go to our live concert at night. Something about needing more money to Los Angles for summer.  
Len: It's still November right? It's still autumn! Summer is still far far away!  
Gackupo: well we can't possibly go to a lot of concert at winter right?  
Pico: well I'm still thinking at the little incident today._

I start to type back. _  
Me: well we can watch them dance tomorrow. But we look like a stalker.  
Len: of course we do!  
Kiyoteru: Sorry to interrupt. But we have a rehearsal for the concert tomorrow remember?  
Kaito: fuck. I totally forgot about that..  
Pico: Damn I was looking forward to watch them dance... Well oyasumi then.  
Me: Oyasumi._

"Damn... I totally fuckin forgot that rehearsal... Tch." I talk to myself while changing to my PJ and brush my teeth. I wonder why I'm so disappointed '...IA...' A voice in my head said." Argh! SHUT UP! I'm ... I DON'T KNOW!" "Onii-chan, why are you yelling and had a flustered face right now?" I stopped for a while. I faced the mirror to see a flustered me on the reflection. My cheeks are red and I had an annoyed look. I peered at my back. And surely, I saw my little sister, Mizki peering from the door. "Umm, I...I bit my tongue to hard earlier.. Yeah.. so don't worry".Uhh almost…. "ohhh so you bit your tongue and screamed to loud then you became embarrassed. Ohh I get it now. Oyasumi Onii-chan" "Oyasumi" I sighed in relief . I thought she was going to ask ' what about the flustered face ?' or something like that."Hnnn... Oops it's already midnight. Better get in to bed or I'll be late for school" I quickly wash my mouth and get out from the bathroom then jump into my cozy bed while thinking about my feelings before I fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **-the next morning-  
**_ "Kyaaa! Ohayo Yuuma-sama!" some girls start to greet me.  
"Ohayo Ladies, make sure to take care of me today."*twink*  
"Kyaaaaaaa!"  
I sighed... Anyway where's IA? W-wait why am I looking for her? "This is strange". I murmured while I changed my shoes.  
DING DONG.I better go to class now. It's already empty in here. Before I even walk, I heard some people dashing through the front gate, then stopping in front of the shoe lockers, where I was in." Hurry up! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Miku began to change her shoe clumsily, while IA is already finished and is dashing in the school hall with her glasses about to fall. Then she frantically searched her glasses because it really just fell in front of me. Miku and the other girls is already ahead of her.  
" Uum, IA-san..."  
why am I so nervous damnit!?  
" Here's your glasses... It fell in front of me earlier."

" Ohh Arigato Tsubaki-san" She answered with a straight face.  
" C'mon, we're gonna be late" she said walking ahead while putting her glasses again. I just followed her. This is strange. Why does my heart beat rises when I saw . Luckily the teacher haven't arrived yet.

"Kyaaa! Yuuma-sama, ohayo. Anyway why do you hang with her? Hang with us instead. She's a freak you know." I felt IA twitch beside me before heading to her own seat.

"Now-now ladies, don't be mean to your classmates."

"But she's mean to us too!" " Yeah she and her friends are really arrogant. Always talking about their high grades."

Wait…what? They seemed to be nice peoples but they're disliked heavily by the other students. And I never see them being arrogant.

"Ladies, do you want to come to our concert at Saturday night this week? It's held at that place like last time. The ticket is only 50 dollars. Exclusively this week. At seven pm." I decided to ask them to our concert, remembering what Kiyoteru said yesterday.

"Of course Yuuma-sama, we'll be there at seven pm. Kyaaa!"

"Now if you please let me trough…" Finally, I can get through all of this fans. I walk towards my seat beside IA .SLAM! The classroom door is slammed open by . Our English teacher, she's really gentle, and kind. Today, she's really happy I think. Because she's smiling brightly. "Good morning Class, I'm really proud of all of you since there's no D or F in your test yesterday." Yess! At least I got no D,E, or F in my English test. My ears perked when I hear IA's name being called. "A+ as usual Ms. Akazawa." Mrs Johnson said while smiling happily. A+? As usual? What!? How much more surprise this girl had in store ?! Hah, I guess I just have to watch her from now on to know it.

 **IA's POV:**

I felt a stare at my side. I roughly turn my head to my right. And I suddenly lock gazes with Yuuma's golden eyes before he broke it and turned to the blackboard in front. I wondered slightly. Is my hair messy? Well, it's confusing, but maybe for now I better focus on the lesson. I think it's gonna come out on the test.

Insinde Yuuma's head: ' Ah this is embarrassing!'

 _ **-Lunch Break-**_

'Now where is Gumi?' I wondered to my self since the other girls is already here. "Guys! We have trouble!" Gumi suddenly came out of nowhere. "Ah! There you are! Where have you been? And what trouble?" " It's Yumeno, she's planning to trap us after school. I don't know why. But let's pass on the dance today. It's to cold anyway." Gumi said while she rubbed her hands against her sides." Okay then. We can do it sometime again" Meiko said. I just nodded in agreement.

- _skip after school-_

"IA! Hurry up! Or we gonna leave without you." Gumi yelled." Wait! Here it is" I yelled back after finding my lost eraser." Geez, do you always lost something IA?" Rin said annoyed. "Sorry…" I said while smiling stupidly. "Now, let's head back." Miku started to walk to the schools exit. We always walk home together. First we walk to Meiko's then Miku's then Rin's then Luka's then Gumi's and lastly me who's apartments is the farthest. I walk alone in this empty evening street. I kinda feel if Yumeno suddenly jumped out of the darkness and attacked me. I walked faster and faster until I didn't realize I was running. I finally reached my apartment and quickly ran inside. Luckily today we missed Yumeno's trap. I sighed, then I grab a two liter bottle of water from the fridge and drank the water straight from the bottle. The water felt so good on my throat. Ugh.. I smell , a cold shower sounds good .

I start to take off my uniform and walked inside the cold shower. Everybody likes warm shower better but I prefer the cold one. I don't know. Maybe I am strange. I walked out of the shower and wrap myself with a warm fuzzy towel. Then I start to dry my godly long ivory hair. It already reached my middle calf. And I have no intention to cut it. Miku's hair is probably longer than mine. Because even if she tried to do it in a twin tail it still reaches her upper calf. I start to hum while drying my I dry my hair, I changed into my PJ, then I head to the kitchen to eat some leftover's from yesterday night. Today I'm gonna eat some pork chops with some rice. I start to prepare my food. I simply heated the pork chops in the microwave and add some rice to my bowl. "Ittadakimasu" I ate my pork chops and while munching, I'm thinking to ask the girls to create a new song inspired by winter or maybe snow. Because winter is coming! I washed the dishes then I brushed my teeth. After that, I grab my smart phone and start to type to the group chat :

Me: Hey you girls wanna make a song for winter?

Rin: Sure.

Meiko: Winter themed? That'll be hard..

Luka: Yeah..

Rin: Hey! How about we make some lyrics tonight? Tomorrow we can pick who ever s the best. If you can't think about a lyrics then it's okay.

Me: That's okay for me. Oyasumi.

'knock-knock!'. Who is visiting at this hour? I get ot of my bed and opened the front door and was met with my neighbor, Mr Yakobu, with something like a food? In his hands."IA, Please help me. This catering is for a boy around your age, I want you to give him the package and if he doesn't came around before you go to school, just give it to the receiptionist down stair. Tomorrow I'm going out of town" "Okay. I'm giving it to him. Don't worry." I answered with a smile."Thank you very much. Oh and can you make a bento? He request a bento from me earlier. Can you do it?" I think for a while. When I was younger I often make bento and my fiends really liked it. I guess I can do it. "Okay then. I'll make one. It's not that hard actually." " Then I'll be next door if you need anything. Oyasumi" "Oyasumi Mr Yakobu" I closed the door and put the catering on the fridge. "That was tough. I better go to sleep before I'm late again." I said remembering those events this morning because I played a video game until 1 am. I close my eyes imagining what life would be if me and my friends wasn't bullied. Then I finally fell a sleep.

 _-the next morning-_

"Hooaaam" I yawned loudly before turning off my alarm. Then while doing my morning routine , I'm thinking about bento I was supposed to makebefore Gumi came to my house. She usually came here at 07:40 since our school requires us to be present at 08:40, so we need to be there at 08:30. "Well it's still 07:10, I still have 30 minutes before she came." I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on an apron. I start to cut the veggies, steam them, And then I make some eggrolls .Oh Yeah I can- Suddenly I hear a knock in my door. 'Why is she so early?' I cursed quietly before opening the door with my apron still on and to be surprised at the same time. Because the one standing there isn't Gumi, instead it's Yuuma."

Uhm hello… what did you need of me and why do you know my apartment room?"

"EH! IA? What are you doing here?!"

" It's my apartment."

"I mean, it's Mr Yakobu's apartment right? I need to get my catering."

.

"Oh! So you're the one he was talking about. Come in."

"Uhh. Okay…"

I start to reach for the package in the fridge and I hand it over to him while saying: "Mr Yakobu is going out of town, so he handed me this package last night. Oh and what kind of bento would you like?"

"Eh?.."

"You requested a bento right?"

"You're the one who's making it?"

"Yeah. Mr Yakobu don't have a time for making a bento this morning so I'm going to be the one to make it. So what kind of bento would you like?"

"Meatballs?"

"Ok" I grab the meatball package and put it in the boiling water.

 **Yuuma's POV:**

She's making me a bento?! Ahh.. God thank you very much." IA, want to go to school together?"

"Okay, I just need to borrow this and this. Oh and here is your bento."

"Thanks"

She just nooded. It's also cute. I think I've fallen in love with this mysterious girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**IA's POV:**

Phew! Making that bento really was something. And now I'm worried that my cooking tastes bad. Does it? I keep glancing at Yuuma at my side. I already told the other girls that I'll be going ahead so they won't be worried. Uhh, how will he react if it tastes bad… Mou! Forget it! If it tastes bad... I just tell him that I'm not good with cooking. Anyway, why do I care if it tastes bad?

"Uhm, Yuuma-san.."

"Hmm?"

"If someone ask you who made that bento please tell them that it's from your little sister or something."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be… Well It's just… ano…"

"Okay, I understand." He patted my head.

"Thank You. And please don't pat my head because I'm short"

"Ehh? Sorry hehe."

Mou… I walk side by side with Yuuma until we reach the school gate. After that, I walked purposely faster as the fangirls swarmed over him.

Tch. I changed my shoes and sat on my seat, looking at the window, To see when the girls are coming. I opened my bag, taking out my History book and began studying it until Yuuma came into the class. Because it became rowdy when he come around anywhere.

"Hey IA what're you doing?"

"Can't you see? Studying."

"Hey you can't talk to Yuuma-sama that way!"

"Yeah!"

Ahhh… I forgot about the fan girls. I rolled my eyes. Already closing the book I was studying. And going outside needing some fresh air. Before Meiko and the girls tackled me down.

" IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Why'd you suddenly said you're going ahead? what happen?" Meiko ask worriedly.

" Let's talk about that later at lunch break. The bell is already ringing."

" Okay…"

"So about the History of Japan at….."

'Ahh, this is boring.' I glanced at Yuuma who's listening to every word the teacher says. ' Ahh, I wonder why everyone really focused at this theory. It's literally the exact same as Yesterday. Ahh. Boring.

"Hmm?"

I saw a piece of paper that have a picture of a chibi Rin. I opened it and it says:

 _Hey, I forgot to mention it earlier but Miku actually already had a song and we all think it's beautiful. And tomorrow we're gonna try the new song at this school at the music room. Do you think you can make it?_

I scribbled an answer: _Of course yes._ And I knock at Rins back and hand it over to her hand.

Hmm, I'm curious. The new song? I think it would rock.

 _-lunch break-_

"So? Explain IA." Meiko look annoyed.

"Um… I was making a bento…"

"For?" Luka ask

" Y-Yuuma.. he come to my apartment mistaking it to be my neighbors, Take his catering and bento and then he asked me to go to school together"

"Eh?. . . EHHH?!"

"How, when did you two start going out?"

"Y-yeah, Why didn't you tell us earlier"

"GUYS! It was for his catering. My neighbor is the one who always cook for him. And he coincidently asked for a bento. And my neighbor is out of town. So last night he told me to give it to a guy, that's actually Yuuma. That's all. It'll be impossible for him to go out with someone like me" My face we're tinted with the tiniest of pink while saying that.

"Ohh so that's it… Heh, you could tell us earlier y'know. Anyway, what did you prepare for the bento hmm?" Rin ask curiously with a smirk.

"W-what with that smirk? I make some steamed veggies, egg rolls, and some meatballs that he requested."

"Requested?" Miku joined the conversation.

"Y-yeah, he came to my apartment earlier when I was making the bento."

"Ohh,….. Well IA, here are the new song from Miku." Gumi gave me a sheet of paper filled with the lyrics.

"Let me read it for a while" I let out a sigh. Then I read the lyrics while munching on my sandwich.

 _-In another place-_

 **Yuuma's POV:**

I grabbed my Bento box made by IA, grab my water bottle, and I'm ready to go to my usual eating place before my fans are looking at me with a shocked expression. "Yuuma-sama, where do you get that bento from?" One of the fans asked " Ah, It's from I- No, I mean it's from my little sister. She really likes cooking. And today, she happen to make me a bento." I almost break that promise. Thank god I remember just in time. "Ohh it's from your little sister." "Yeah, so would you please give some way so I can get out?"

"Yes!"

"Bye ladies"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Finally. "Oh, Kaito! And the others! Sorry for being late." I headed to the only quite place. The rooftop. "Don't apologize, you've been swarmed by your fans again aren't you?" " You guessed it" I answered Kiyoteru back.

"So what are you holding there?" Len questioned the bento in my left hand.

"It's a bento can't you see?" I said while opening the bento and eating an Egg roll… It's really good…. "Hey.. It's unusual for you to accept a bento from your fans and having a dreamy look while munching an ordinary eggroll." Gackupo questioned my strange behavior.  
"It's not a normal bento!"

"Hah? It looks normal to me.."

"Can we have a bite?"

"No and no. It's made by IA, so it's special and it's -"

"IA? That girl in our class? She can make a bento?"

"And that's why It'special?"

*Whistle* "Some one's in love~" Kiyoteru whistles

"Why did she make you a bento? Is she you're fan?" Piko asked curiously.

"No, she's not. She's not affected by my charms and she doesn't even know about our band until we came here. She thinks we're annoying. She never blushed to me, Squealed or do those things the others do." I explained.

"She and her friends if I'm correct." Kaito said correcting what I just said.

"If I'm not mistaken, There are only six girls in this school that doesn't know us from the start. It's Miku,IA, Rin, Luka, Meiko and Gumi."

"It's quite surprising. Hey, I heard that they're going to practice a new song that they make tomorrow. Wanna come?" Len asks us if we wanna come along.

"I'm in!" I quickly answered.

"I'm in too" Kaito said while licking his ice cream.

"Guess I'll tag along"

Piko just nodded.

"Me too." Gackupo answered.

"It's decided then. Tomorrow we'll watch them perform." Len said before picking his trash. Throw it in the trash bin. And walks away to go to the classroom and at the same time, The bell rung. Signing that the lunch break is over. I packed my empty bento box and calmly walks into the direction of the classroom. That bento was really tasty.

 _-In the classroom-_

I saw IA already sitting at her seat. I quietly walks into the direction of her seat, put the empty box at her front and leaned into her ear, I whispered with a husky tone: "It was really tasty, thank you for the meal." I quickly leaned back again and sat on my seat. But before that, I can see her red face, maybe because she's surprised. Wait. This is the first time I ever seen her blush. Wow, I make a new progress. Congratulation me. Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!

 **IA's POV:**

'What's with him?! And what's with that tone?! Argh! My face is heating up! No. NO. Nooo! I'm not blushing to that jerk! Okay… calm down IA,.. calm down… take a deep breath… Release… Okay now I'm calm again. But now I know he likes it.' I unconsciously smiled just thinking about that. I opened my Math book and began writing whatever the teacher says or explained.

 _-after school-_

"So how does he think about your cooking?" Luka asks with a smirk.

"He thinks it's good."

"Oh. So how do you think about the new song?" Miku ask with a tint of hope.

"It's good. Perfect for winter. Good job Miku." I said with a smile.

"Yes! IA approve it to! Yahoo!" Miku began to jump in happiness.

"So do you already have the sheets for the guitar cords for you? I still have a copy of yours." Luka said.

"I already have one. Anyway can I customize it a little? I mean we haven't tried it right? We can make it better by adding more chords or so. But even so, your version is still pretty good."

"Thanks IA. And yeah, you can do anything with it. Oh and try it at home" Miku answered.

" After that, please send it to me through email. I will try to sound it together and send it to you guys again if you liked the tune." Meiko followed.

"Got it"

 _-at IA's house-_

"Okay, time to rock this baby again." I said as I grab my guitar. I sat at the side of my bed, read the chords and I then I tried to remembered the song Miku singed earlier this afternoon. I tried to put it in chords and the chords pretty much is correct but it still need a little bit more… done! I tried to record it. Send it to Meiko and the result was..err a little to pop. So we tried again. this time with Miku's voice. It turned out good but we still didn't really liked tried and tried and tried but we're not really satisfied by the result. Is it to quite in the middle when Miku wasn't singing? Just the music? Ahh! I got an Idea! I start to played it again with a little twist. There's a little bit of rock'n roll in the tune now. Especially in the empty middle. I made to be like a rock'n roll so the empty space will be mine, Luka and Gumi's spotlight. I record it again to Meiko and when I got the tune the other girls also had my idea. Luka decided to add a bell. Gumi decided to play the same with me with a lower tune . With a little of my crazy guitar sound at the middle but with a lower tune. Rin decided to play the lighter tune. Miku decided to make the sound of the keyboard like a chime. Add Miku's voice and it's perfect. We all agree with this one. After I read the others mail, and agreed to it, I instantly fell a sleep.

 _-The next morning-_

I woke up at 07: 20 today. Hah! I'll be late! I instantly changed ito my uniform. I brushed my teeth while trying to put on my knee length stocking. And brushing my hair was another crisis. I make my usual sandwich and then put in a box, then in the school bag. I put on my glasses, my shoes. I grab my toast,Oh and my guitar case. I checked the time in my phone, And it's still 07:40 Oh and a mail from gumi that woke me up earlier : 'Hey, you'll be going to school alone. I'm going to school at 07:20. bye!' . And then I opened the door to see Yuuma waiting outside.

"And why are you here?" I ask annoyed.

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I just feel like I want to. Oh yeah, what happened earlier? There are strange sounds of someone falling from the stairs and such like they're in a hurry from 07:20 from your apartment until you opened the door."

"Don't question it."

"Is it you?"

"Shut up"

"So it is you…"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Alright, alright."

I blushed. Grrr, He's making me irritated. Tch, whatever. We walked silently before he break the silence by asking a question.

"Nee, do you made me a bento again today?"

"No"

"Ehh? Why? I liked your cooking so please make me one again."

"No"

"Please…."

"No"

"Huh, meanie…" He pouted

Somehow it's cute… wait what am I thinking?!

"O-okay, I'll make you one again sometime.

"Really?" His face brightens up.

"Y-yeah." I said and suddenly he hugged like a lost puppy.

"Yay! She's making me another bento!"

"Get off of me idiot. You're heavy."

"Okay"

We reached the school gate more quickly than we'd expected. I quickly walked inside the school building doing what I usually do and going to class, sat on my usual spot, and then suddenly Rin dragged me outside and then I met the other girls. "IA, as expected you came here with Yuuma huh?" Gumi said "H-huh? How'd you know that." "Well of course because you clearly appeared on the school gate with Yuuma on your side. But then suddenly you're ahead of him."

"Ahh. It's him who showed up on my door step okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway your guitar was amazing! Are you sure you can handle it?" Miku ask worriedly.

"Yep. I've been playing something like that oftenly before you make your song." I answered with a thumbs up.

'DING-DONG' "Uh-oh, better go to class before you're late guys! Bye!" Gumi said while running through the halls to her class with Meiko and Luka.

" We better hurry up too" Rin said while walking to our own class.

 _-at Class-_

 **Miku's POV:**

Urgh… I can't find my eraser anywhere. Argh! Why does my eraser is always lost?

"Uhm…Miku-san, Is this your eraser?"

Eh? Someone's talking to me?! W-wait. That voice sounds familiar.

"Kaito-san?"

"Y-yeah, that's me… Anyway is this your eraser?"

"Ahh! Yes. That's mine. Thank you."

"No problem" He gave me the eraser. And he continued on his writing. Ahh it's been a while since a popular person spoke to me. Ah! I should just focus on the lesson rather than him. Hmm, this history lesson somehow always make my mind at ease… I wonder… Well I cant wait for after school.

 _-After School-_

"Time to stalk them. Hehe." Len said before we peek at the window to saw the girls inside again and today as always the school is already empty except for them. But the door is slightly opened. Yuuma signaled the boys to just peek form it. What they saw was quite surprising. They saw them watch the Vocaloids concert last week. "Is this what you're talking Gumi?" IA asks her friend. "Yep. Anyway I got this video from my cousin. I haven't watched it too. It's my first time watching them." Gumi said .IA and the other just watched the video of Shoot on Tokyo. Then IA said, "Yuuma's voice is actually good huh…" Yuuma just grinned hearing that. "Hehe…she commented me…"

"Ara, are you falling for him IA ?" Yuuma heared Rin's comment and waited for IA to answer hopefully. But what he get was…

"Hell NO." IA answered while banging Rin's head to the ground. "I'm sorry" Rin whispered.

Yuuma suddenly was growing mushrooms in a corner.

"Cheer up, man." Kaito pat his shoulder, trying to help.

"Now, lets practice shall we?" Miku took off her glasses."Yep." The other megane also took of their glasses."Okay.123 go!"

 _Instrumental_

kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san, sekai de ichiban kawaii ga ru no wa yamete yo  
toge no youna shisen semaru

yasashii furishita kanojo ga suteki na bansan motenasatta  
sotto kuchi ni fukumu to [emi]

usureyuku ishi no naka de yume wo miteru  
itsuka no otogi hanashi toki ga tomaru

onegai KISS de me wo samashite hoshii no  
shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu youni  
tsukisasaru nikushimi ha dorama tekina jijou  
inotte mo kimi wa mada konai

ahhh…

kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san, nekutai makase ya hoo ni aisatsu suru kara  
netami wo kawarete shimatta

nanatsu no kohito wa irukedo tasukeru soburi, shiran furine  
sotto kubi wo tsukamare [emi]

hitotsubu no namida sae mo nugue nakute kokyuumo mama naranai  
shikai useta

kiesou dakara hayaku kakete hoshii no  
wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai  
nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no nijou  
mousugu de inakunaru no kana

 _Instrumental…_

( "She's a good one to be a band guitarist." Gackupo commented, impressed by IA's guitar skill.)

togireteku inochi no oto  
doku ringo wo shokushita shoujo no youni nemuri nitsuku

onegai KISS de me wo samashite hoshii no  
mune no naka no koe todoki masuka  
kaidan wo uottara doa wo akeru dakede  
mitsukaruyo ah...

onegai KISS de me wo samashite hoshii no  
shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu youni  
tsukisasaru nikushimi ha dorama tekina jijou  
inotte mo kimi wa mada konai

kieteshimau sono mae ni...

.

"Huh.. it's the first time we've done it together and it's already sounds really good to me." Miku said, sweeping her forehead with her arm.

'clap,clap,clap..' the sound of clapping made the girls tense then they tuned they're heads to the boys clapping at them."That's a good one. What is the name of the song?" Yuuma asked. "What!?" IA exclaimed after being sent to the real world again by Yuuma. Then she slipped and fell to Luka's drum and some of the speakers. 'jhihfsifhsjguvndsaofaij' –sounds of her falling-

"IA!" some of the girls went to her before she exclaimed ."I'm okay!" "It doesn't seem so.." Meiko said quietly seeing her friend tangled in cables and much more behind the drum. Luckily the front of the drum was faced to the boys so they couldn't see her. Or else…well they can see her… never mind. The others just sweat dropped. " Anyway, we already saw you guys perform last Monday. It's pretty good. Today your making a new song right? What's the name?" Yuuma speak again. "W-we d-don't k-know yet…" Miku stuttered.

Suddenly IA recovered and untangle herself from the cables even tough her hair is a mess now. "Do you a-already tell the others a-about t-t-this?" she asked rather shyly. "Of course no. We know you secreted this."

They all sighed. Reliefed. "But why do you secreted this. You can be popular right?" Len asked curious. "Reasons?" Rin answered. " Kay.."

"Anyway, how about 'The snow white princess is?' the name of the song" Yuuma asked them. " Until then, good evening." And they all disappeared. "O-okay" IA answered. "Well that was strange…" Rin said, clearly confused.

"The Snow White Princess is, huh…"


End file.
